


Sealed with a kiss on New Year’s

by Cambiontwins



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Food, New Years, quick, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a New Year’s party at Shane’s house, Reagan and Amy get it on in the coat closet (not the best summary).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sealed with a kiss on New Year’s

**Author's Note:**

> For this week I drew; Faking It with Amy and Reagan as the characters, with the tags Food Play and Quick. Since New Year’s is only a few days away we decided to add an additional tag “New Year’s”, this is also the 20th week fic, that’s right Incubi and I have been at this for 20 weeks now, I’ll be honest I never thought I would last this long.  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.  
> Sealed with a kiss on New Year’s:

Amy was sure she was going crazy Reagan has been gone for weeks now, on some DJ-ing jobs out of town. The weeks felt more like years then weeks, and to make things worse Reagan was torturing Amy by sending her pictures that had her gasping for breath, and everyone around her looking at her like she was crazy.

“Just three more days, you must be excited to see Reagan again since she is all you talk about” says Shane as he and Amy is sitting and eating lunch together.

“You have no idea, it feels like I haven’t seen her in years” replies Amy looking like a sad puppy.

“I know the two of you are going to be all over each other once she gets back, but the two of you better come to my New Year’s Eve party, it’s going to be epic” says Shane making it sound more like a demand than a request.

“Don’t worry I already told you that we will be there so we will, besides she is meeting me at the party” replies Amy with a wondering frown; she could understand why Reagan wanted to meet her at the party and not beforehand.

Amy’s phone goes off signally that she received a text, as soon as she opens it her eyes go wide and her mouth goes dry. “Why is she meeting you there? I figured that the two of you would like some alone time before coming to the party” says Shane.

Amy is still staring at her phone like an idiot; she did not even hear what Shane said, on her phones screen was yet another picture that Reagan has sent her this time it was a picture of Reagan eating ice-cream. The picture would look mostly innocent to most people but Amy knew better she could see the devilish glint in Reagan’s eyes as the picture showed her taking a long lick of ice-cream.

“Did you hear what I just said” asked Shane waving his hands in front of her face to get her attention.

“What? You said something” was all Amy could say in return her mind not yet working correctly just yet.

“I asked you why would she meet you at the party, I mean don’t the two of you want some along time before the party?” asks Shane happy that he once again has Amy listening to the words coming out of his mouth.

“I don’t know Reagan said something about how we wouldn’t make it too the party if she came to my place first” said Amy in a frustrated tone.

“I can see her point the two of you are going to have a lot of catching up to do, and if she goes to your place first there is no way that you two would show your faces to the outside world for the next few days” said Shane as if it was common knowledge.

“Do you really think being at your party is going to stop us, I mean normally I wouldn’t even consider doing it anywhere where there are more people than just the two of us, but with the picture’s she has been sending me I don’t think I will be able to wait till the party is over and we are back at my place” say Amy all in one breath and if Shane wasn’t listening very carefully he would probably not have heard half of the words that just came out of Amy’s mouth.

“So that’s what has been having you walking into walls, not hearing when people are talking to you, ignoring everyone and let’s not forget you staring at your phone with drool coming out of your mouth” says Shane with his classic smirk and arched brow.

“Well yeah, but it’s not my fault, the picture’s she’s sending me are not at all innocent some of them comes with lots of pun intended, while others are straight to the point” replies Amy with a look in her eyes that Shane knew was sexual frustration.

“Show me they can’t be that bad it’s probably all in your head” says Shane thinking that Amy was probably just reading into the pictures too much.

“Fine” said Amy getting up and going around the table to sit next to Shane, before showing him some of the pictures. The more pictures Shane saw the more he started to see Amy’s point, some of the pictures Amy showed Shane was as follows.

  1.        Reagan with wet hair and wearing only a towel, with the caption “Just got out of the shower was hot and wet just the way I like it”.
  2.        Reagan licking cream of a strawberry, with the caption “Can think of better things to eat ;) but this will have to do for now”.
  3.        Reagan posing in brand new purple lace lingerie, with the caption “Bought some new lingerie, you like?”
  4.        Reagan taking a long lick of ice-cream, with the caption “Mmm wet and sweet, too bad it’s not my favourite flavour”.



“Still think I’m imagining things?” asks Amy sarcasm laced in her every word.

Shane for once was rendered speechless a task not easily accomplished, “Wow, kinda wish I could un see those, one thing is for sure though you are definitely not imagining anything” was what Shane finally came up with to say.

“It’s like she is torturing me” says Amy starting to sound a little needy.

“I think her sending you those pictures is her way of keeping your mind from wondering away from her” says Shane sounding very wise and understanding.

“Maybe, anyway I have to go see you at the party in three days, that is if I don’t get a heart attack from one of Reagan’s pictures before than” says Amy getting up and walking away, only faintly hearing Shane say “See ya later” after all her mind was somewhere else.

The three days dragged by slowly with Reagan sending Amy many more pictures, at this stage the only thing keeping Amy sane was the fact that Reagan would be home soon. On the day of New Year’s Eve Amy was up early not because she wanted to be but because she had to go to Shane’s house early to help him get everything ready for the party.

By 8pm the party was in full swing and Amy was starting to wonder how many of their fellow classmates were going to remember this party, or better yet how many were still going to be awake to see the New Year.

At 9pm Reagan finally showed up looking supper hot, with a short black dress and black stockings that stopped mid thigh. Once she stopped Amy she gave her a devilish smile and Amy was sure her eyes became a shade darker.

When Amy spotted Reagan time seemed to stand still as she eyed every inch of Reagan with hungry eyes, Shane who was close by just shook his head. Amy wanted nothing more than to just take Reagan home and catch up on lost time, but she knew Reagan wasn’t going to let them leave this party till after mid night.

Shane for his part was keeping a very close eye on them making sure that they don’t sneak out. “Hey” was all Amy could come up with to say as she stood in front of Reagan, “Hey, shrimp girl I missed you” replies Reagan before putting one hand on Amy’s waist and the other behind her neck pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

When the kiss was over Amy still had her eyes closed waiting for more kisses, she heard Reagan chuckle through the loud noise of the music before she felt herself being pulled to the area where everyone was dancing. Together the two of them found a nice rhythm with Reagan leading them; she made sure that their dance consisted mostly of her grinding against Amy in the most sexual of ways.

Amy was having a hard time thinking about anything other than the way Reagan’s body felt against her own, when she started hearing people start to scream louder than before she opened her eyes and looked at the time 11:30pm.

Amy felt Reagan intertwine their fingers and whisper in her ear “Come with me”, and then she felt herself being tugged in a direction but went willing and eagerly. Reagan made her way through the crowd holding Amy’s hand tightly in her own, looking around Reagan saw that everyone was too busy with each other to even care what anyone else was doing.

Quickly Reagan pulled Amy into the coat closet by the front door, “Alone at last” says Reagan pinning Amy to the wall, attacking her neck with kisses. All Reagan gets from Amy in return is a grunt oh how she loves her ability of rendering her girlfriend speechless every time the two of them were about to do it.

Amy’s hands flew into Reagan’s hair lightly pulling, “It’s almost mid night we have to be quick” moaned Reagan, before moving her hand down and into Amy’s pants. Amy let out a breathy moan, Reagan started making soft slow circles on Amy’s clit through her panties moaning when she felt how wet Amy already was.

Amy understood that they needed to be quick besides after the party she will be able to take Reagan home and show her over and over again how much she missed her. Right now though they both needed realise, so Amy slipped a hand between them, moved Reagan’s panties to the side and started rubbing her fingers back and forth through Reagan’s folds to make sure that she was wet enough before pushing two fingers into her, causing Reagan’s legs to nearly give out from the pleasure.

Reagan quickly slipped her hand into Amy’s panties and started rubbing her clit directly, the fact that anyone could walk in on them made this all the more exciting. Amy started up a feverish pace that made her arm burn, but she could care less she moved her free hand to Reagan’s hip and switched their positions.

Reagan throws her head back, closes her eyes and bites her bottom lip to keep form moaning, her body thoroughly enjoying the way Amy’s fingers moved inside of her, rubbing against all the right places.

Amy muffs her own moans by hiding her face in Reagan’s neck, her legs getting weaker as the pleasure starts to take over; Reagan’s fingers know just where to press to have Amy putty in her hands.

Amy really wants Reagan to be the first to cum, so she curls her fingers upward inside of Reagan successfully tapping her G-Stop making her cum. As she cums Reagan’s hand that is not occupied with pleasuring Amy, nails dig into the skin of Amy’s arm creating a dull pleasurable pain.

Amy moans into Reagan’s neck as she feels Reagan’s insides try to pull her fingers in deeper, thrusting is nearly impossible with how Reagan’s walls are trapping her fingers inside of her. Just as Reagan comes down from her high Amy falls over the edge stilling all her movements and clinging to Reagan for dear life, all the teasing pictures taking their toll now.

Amy has never came so hard in her life, Reagan quickly covered Amy’s mouth with her own to swallow any moans that wanted to escape and held her tight. Reagan kept drawing soft, slow and lazy circles on Amy’s clit to slowly bring her down from her high.

After catching their breath the two fixed each other’s clothes, “We should get back before anyone notices” whispers Reagan, “Yeah we should” replies Amy smiling. The two of them exited the closet without anybody seeing or so they thought, “See you two have finally came, out of the closet” they hear Shane say right behind them, his voice dripping with smugness, all pun indeed intended.

Before Shane could make another comment or them could reply to his, everyone around them started counting down.

5

4

3

2

1

The rest of the room seemed to disappear as Reagan pulled Amy close and seal their lips together, the two of them smile into the kiss getting lost in their embrace. And so they sealed their love for one another with a kiss on New Year’s, pouring all their hopes and dreams for the year ahead into one kiss.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to write about this couple since Reagan first came into the story, so yeah I had fun writing this fic. Happy Early New Year’s everyone.  
> To anyone even thinking of flaming me for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Till next time have fun dreams  
> This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and FF(dot)net


End file.
